Nightmare - Round 2
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Basically, this story is based around a nightmare I had this morning. Let me know what you think...


Screams.

That's all Sonic T Hedgehog could hear.

Flames.

That's all Sonic T Hedgehog could see.

He was broken, furious even.

Standing with his best buddy to his right side and looking over the 'Harvester Machine' made him feel sick. It was one of the Doctor's brnad new abatoirs and it made him feel...So sick it was unbelieveable...

Tails looked to Sonic with a look of apprehension. "Are you...Sure we should be taking that place down Sonic? I...I'm scared..."

Sonic couldn't say much. All he did was put a hand on Tails' shoulder. "The Doctor has really done it this time bud, and if we don't stop him - Who will?"

Tails nodded but shook as he heard some screams from the first machine. "I'll see what I can do."

The pair headed towards the abatoir when everything seemed to magnify. Sonic had his reservations though; should he take Tails in here? Would Robotnick try to kill him? Or maybe have a go for the prize?

Shaking himself back to reality he looked around the abatoir as they both entered...Blood stained the walls with animal skins being the only reminders of their once proud friends.

Tails looked to Sonic. The fox was noticeably white as a sheet but bravely said, "I'll see if I can find the control room."

Sonic nodded his head slowly, and the pair split up. For Sonic, all he could hear were screams and yells of creatures and animals that he used to call his friends his...his...

Family.

Meanwhile with Tails, things were getting worse. Tails jumped over the top of a conayer belt and eventually came face-to-face with a machine pole...'Cept...It wasn't a pole. It was a spikey piece of metal with creatures stuck out of its sides. This made the fox feel extremely sick. He put his hands over his stomach.

"Ugh...Why..."

Tails had never, EVER come across something this dark by the doctor...So, why now? Of all times?

Tails walked forward but then his foot became caught on something. "Oh no...No...NO!" He shouted and then looked to where he had left Sonic but the blue tude with attitude was no-where to be found.

As he was lifted into the air, he could feel extreme heat and something very, VERY Sharp poked his side. "Son...SONIC!" Tails screamed at the top of his lungs...

Tails thought he saw a shimmer of blue...

That's all the 9 year old saw before he passed out.

"TAILS! TAILS! TALK TO ME!" Sonic cursed as he headed into another side of the building. "Fucking Robot-Eggface... I'll kill him if he's done anything to Tails... I swear it!"

Sonic raced to another side of the 'Harvester Machine' and saw something he was hoping he would never see in his entire life ever:

Being held by a machine, with another booring a hole in the side of him...Was Tails. But there was a huge, HUGE problem...

Tails, from the looks of it...

Was dead.

Sonic could feel the fury building up in his mind, the Chaos Emeralds all glowing at the same time. "I'll kill that Doctor...Do you hear me Robotnick? DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

Sonic changed to Super Sonic, blasting the abatoir into dust, rescuing Tails and leaving any other animals/creatures enough energy to try to survive.

Super Sonic was angry...And for this he wanted blood.

Dr. Robotnick's blood.

Landing in a small grass plain with a lake next to it, Super Sonic checked over Tails' wounds, while they were almost permenant... The fox wasn't quite dead. Good. That meant the Golden Hedgehog could do what he needed to.

He was NEVER, EVER going to let Tails come with him on adventures deep into Robotnick/Eggman territory ever EVER again. It was just too dangerous, and Sonic was frightened he'd lost Tails. So he placed Tails next to the lake and charged up with a small amount of energy.

When he was sure Tails was breathing, Super Sonic walks slightly away and took off into the sky. Allowing all his negative emotions to target the Doctor's headquaters. This was what triggered Sonic the most...

But he would protect Tails...

No matter what.


End file.
